What Could Have Been
by thecatspajamas12
Summary: Chuck and Blair, season two


Blair sighed as she debated which dress would look most appropriate, while still being sexy, for the Silent Women Charity Gala. She pulled out her phone to text S for a second opinion. Another day in life, she thought listlessly.  
"Deroda!" She called, an edge of annoyance to her voice.  
Deroda appeared in the doorway looking ruffled. "Can you put these away, neatly" She asked irritably, gesturing towards the "no" pile strewn across her bed.  
"Of course, Ms. Blair." Urgghhh, she felt ashamed for acting like such a bitch, but it only made her more agitated that Deroda would never reprimand her, nor would anyone else in her life. Her mother didn't care, Serena was too busy thinking about Serena, the girls at school were blinded by her light(star that she was), and Nate, well, Nate seemed preoccupied lately. Harrumph! Yes, no one in her life cared enough about Blair to say anything, no matter how desperately Blair tried. That was, everyone but one certain upper east side boy...but that wasn't satisfying at all...  
"Hey, B" Serena appeared in the doorway, looking as carefree and beautiful as ever. Blair suddenly wanted Serena to leave. "What's up?" Serena asked. Blair threw herself back onto her bed dramatically.  
"I have nothing to wear, and I'm not feeling well, not well at all...Deroda, go get me some tea," She barked, hating Serena nearly as much as she hated herself.  
"Yes, Ms. Blair."  
"B, what's wrong, really. you've been acting weird ever since Christmas..."  
Blair sat up slowly, "I have something to confess.."  
"Well, what is it, I don't judge."  
"Only because you're in no place to judge, least of all me. - its so terrible, S" She could see the curiosity straight through Serena's thin sheet of concern, but Serena still needed to know, as her BFF.  
"You can trust me, B..."  
"Okay..." Blair started, thoroughly enjoying how much this meant to Serena.  
"Ms. Blair, what-" Deroda had returned.  
"Chamomile," Blair snapped, without shifting her gaze.  
"Okay," Serena prompted.  
"I'm in love," Blair delivered the line as if in a movie, laughter and joy inflicted into every word. She had mastered saying these three words last night in bed for this exact conversation.  
"You're in love...with...Nate, still?"  
"No, not with Nate," Blair said, biting her lip  
"Wha-, No, no way, Blair! Eww, Chuck, Chuck Bass?!"  
"I can't help it!"  
"what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know! I need you're help, You probably have something to contribute when it involves sleeping with people to ruin friendships"  
"Really, Blair, are we ever going to get past that?-Wait, you slept with chuck, chuck bass?"  
Blair shrugged, "So what do you think I should do?"  
"Well, you should be honest-"  
"Thank you, Jesus. Serena, get off your high horse and put yourself in my shoes!"  
Deroda was at the door again, holding a small china teacup and saucer. "Lemon!" Blair cried.  
Serena rolled her eyes as Deroda turned back in defeat to the kitchen. "Blair, I would break up with Nate before I do anything else with Chuck. Maybe even wait a few weeks before you go public with chuck."  
"A few weeks, S! I have needs, you know! I am the hottest I will ever be, I'm not just going to waste it!"  
"Well, have you even considered how nate feels, at all?  
"Hmm, I wonder if he was considering my feelings when he fucked you."  
"Don't say that" Serena said quietly.  
"Why not, does it make you feel guilty, because, god forbid serena, that you ever experience anything but rainbows and butterflies."  
"Ok, wow, clearly this is not about me, Blair, Call me when you calm down." Serena picked up her bag and slid past deroda, who was holding the tea, confident that it was now ready.  
"Just walk away Serena, because you know I'm right." Blair called behind her viciously. She glanced at Deroda, "I don't want it anymore."

She glanced back at her closet and comforted herself that it would be easier to just let her mother pick it out anyway, since, inevitably, she would have a problem with whatever Blair had chosen and make her change anyways.

"Dear, Dear. S did not look happy."

Blair glanced up to see Chuck leaning casually against her doorframe. Blair flushed. "Was she crying?" She asked with regret, though she couldn't help a little hint of eagerness from revealing itself in her voice.

"I don't recall."

"What are you doing here, Chuck?"

Chuck smirked, "I came for the same thing I came for on Thursday."

"Well, you're not going to get it, you're despicable."

"I'm not the one who's cheating,"

"_Cheated_, and it's just as bad if he's your best friend."

"That," Chuck said softly, coming closer, "is why no one will ever find out."

"What if I decide to confess to Nate…" Blair challenged.

"You wouldn't…"

"I already have," Blair lied, enjoying the power.

Chuck turned white, "Wha-What?"

"Get a hold of yourself, I'm joking."

Chuck smoothed his jacket. "I have business to attend to elsewhere," He turned, but Blair caught his hand, "You have business to attend to here…" she whispered.


End file.
